


Death and dying (A~Got7 Fanfic)

by GDragson



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drag Queens, Fluff, GDragqueen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Pole Dancing, Secrets, Spiders, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDragson/pseuds/GDragson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam's a mess, Mark has a secret, Jinyoung is upset, and Youngjae struggles with his english. This story has multiple pairings and is full of fluff and humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bambam

Chapter 1: Bambam 

“Where do random thoughts come from?” voiced Bambam. Helping Jackson shop for the perfect suit wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be. 

“I Don’t know. Random thoughts probably come from random places” Jackson replied from behind the curtain he was currently changing behind.

“Now tell me does this suit make me look fat?” Jackson asked while emerging from behind the curtain.

“I cannot believe you just asked that.”

“It’s a legitimate concern. Just answer the question.”

“No it does not. You look amazing, and if anyone ever tells you that you look fat, know that they are wrong and not worth your time.”

Looking at a teary eyed Jackson, Bambam rolled his eyes. He hates when Jackson gets emotional.

“Let’s pay for this so we can eat I am starving.”

“Ok I’ll be right out,” came Jackson's blubbered reply as he disappeared behind the curtain.

Once Jackson payed for his suit they made their way towards the food court. Moving their way through the crowded mall, Bambam spots Mark.

“Hey Jackson isn't that Mark… and Eric?” Bambam says pointing in their general direction.

“Where!?” Jackson's head whips around.

“Over there” Bambam directs Jackson's gaze.

“You're just seeing things” Jackson says steering BAMBAM towards the food court.

“Ok Bambam, what do you want to eat? My treat. I made you come shopping with me.”

“My vegetarian defects over the noun” Bambam says suddenly feeling light headed. 

“What?” Jackson inquiries, confusion written on his face.

“A map reckons in a nerve” Bambam whispers in reply.

“Bambam are you ok?”

“The mathematics hum”, Bambam says then falls over.


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark immediately took off into a full sprint in the opposite direction, dragging Eric with him.

“Okay! After I pay for these I’ll be done!” Eric Nam said to Mark, holding a large stack of colorful clothes in his arms. 

“Are you sure? You’ve only said that five other times today?” Mark asked with an eyebrow raised questioningly. 

“Pfft, don’t put words in my mouth,” he joked as he made his way to the cashier.

Mark watched from afar as Eric chatted with the clerk. He was always impressed with how outgoing the man was. Eric could meet a total stranger who had no similarities with him and end up carrying a conversation with them for days. He didn’t seem to care what other people thought about him either, and Mark couldn’t help but envy him a little. 

Once Eric was done paying for everything, he turned back to Mark with a warm smile. Mark’s heart melted at the sight, in fact he was pretty sure that it melted everytime the man smiled at him. To have someone look at him with so much affection, devotion, and passion gave him the best feeling in the world. He definitely had the best boyfriend ever.

That’s right. Eric and Mark were dating. Their relationship began about a year ago, when Eric confessed to him after shooting an episode of ASC. Mark still didn’t know why the man had developed feelings for him. Mark barely talked and looks could only get him so far, but for whatever reason the two of them ended up as a couple. Things were going great for the two. It didn’t take long for them to fall in love, and then they got engaged.

“Alright Mark, we can go now.” 

The redhead was still doubtful that the shopping spree was over, and it must have showed.

“No seriously, I’m done shopping” Eric said reassuringly, “Are you hungry or something? We can go to the food court for lunch”.

Mark sighed in relief and happily nodded to the other at the mention of eating. 

“Okay,” Eric exclaimed joyfully as he moved all of his shopping bags to one arm and held Mark’s hand. 

Mark felt his face heat up at the action, still not used to the physical contact. 

Eric noticed the slight blush to Mark’s face and giggled “Are you still getting flustered after all these months?”.

Mark looked away embarrassed, “No, it’s just because there are so many people here and we’re keeping our relationship a secret and all. What if someone recognizes us?”.

“Is that why you’re wearing that ridiculous outfit?” Eric questioned, giving him a once over. The redhead was wearing all black with a hat on and his hood up. 

“Why else would I be wearing this?”

Eric shrugged, “I just assumed you were going to break into someone’s house later”. 

Mark jabbed the brunet with his elbow playfully, causing the two to break out into a sea of shameless giggles. Mark stopped after a while, realizing how stupid they must have looked. His thought was only confirmed as he noticed the people around them giving them strange looks. He was about to tell Eric to stop too when he noticed someone else through the crowd of people. 

It was Bambam and Jackson!

Mark immediately took off into a full sprint in the opposite direction, dragging Eric with him. 

“Hey!? What’s going on Mark? The food courts the other way!” he heard Eric question him, alarmed by the strange behavior. 

Mark ignored him until they reached a bathroom. He then let go of Eric’s hand and made sure that the bathroom was empty. It was. 

“Mark. What’s gotten into you?” Eric asked, concern evident in his eyes.

“I just saw Bambam and Jackson in the food court! I don’t know if they saw us or not though. That’s why I ran. Eric, they can’t find out!” Mark rambled in a panic. 

The brunet was still confused by the younger males explanation though. He took a small step towards Mark, looking kind of sad. “You mean they don’t know about us?”

Mark shook his head, “I can’t tell them. I don’t know where they stand on the whole boys liking boys thing. Plus, none of us are supposed to date right now anyway. We belong to our fans.”

“But aren’t you guys like family? Shouldn’t you be understanding of each other and stuff?” Eric asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Mark murmured.

“Then is it because you’re ashamed of me?” Eric asked, looking at Mark with watery eyes. 

“Shut up, Eric! You know that’s not it!” Mark snapped, hurt that the older male would really think that way. 

Eric smiled a little at Mark’s response. He actually really liked it when Mark told him to shut up. It brought back memories of before they were dating, back when they just started doing the Markson show. 

“Okay. I understand your reasoning. If you want us to be a secret then that's fine for now. But I do disagree with you on one thing”, Eric said, stepping even closer to the younger male. 

Mark was thankful that Eric was able to understand his point of view, but his happiness quickly shifted to confusion. “You do?” Mark asked, sounding surprised. 

A sly smile appeared on Eric’s face as he closed the distance between them. He wrapped an arm around him possessively as his other hand pressed against Mark’s chest lightly. “You don’t belong to your fans” he said in a low whisper, “You belong to me.” 

“That sounds so cheesy,” Mark teased.

Eric’s alluring display faded as fast as it had arrived. “You didn’t think I was sexy?” Eric asked with his lower lip sticking out in a cute pout. 

Mark was about to reply when his phone went off. He dug his hand into his pocket to retrieve his cell. He had received a text from Youngjae.

I’ll be at the dorms soon! Sorry I’m running late. ):

“Oh man! I’m sorry Eric, I have to leave. I completely forgot I was going to help Youngjae with his English.”

Eric suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, “No! You can’t leave me yet!” he mock cried.

Mark removed himself from the embrace and gave his fiancée a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, baby,” Mark said sweetly, making use of his favorite pet name.

Eric smiled, “I love you too, dimsum.”

Mark fought the initial instinct to smack him across the head. That nickname just wouldn’t go away.


	3. Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark discovers something he never knew about Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Jibooty and written by the one and only Flurry of Stars 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Youngjae was in his dorm room rummaging through his shoe collection, when he heard the door open. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Mark standing in the doorway. His mouth was agape and his eyes were widened about three times their normal size. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Y-Youngjae?” Mark squeaked out in confusion and shock. 

“Yeah? What took you so long?” Youngjae asked, standing up to face him. 

“I was out. Um... What about you?” The redhead said as he readjusted his expression to be at least somewhat calm.

Youngjae raised an eyebrow at the question, “What about me?”

Mark looked at the ground nervously, not knowing how to handle the current situation he was in. “Why are you dressed like a girl?” He asked quietly. 

The younger idol strolled over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room to admire his appearance. He was wearing a low cut knee length dress that was a shiny silver color that complimented his skin tone nicely. He was also wearing a brown wig styled into tight ringlets that reached his upper back. Youngjae’s makeup was done expertly, as it brought out his more feminine facial features. Overall, he looked like an actual woman, a hot one at that. All he needed was a pair of shoes to complete the look.

“He’s a drag queen,” a new voice explained, pulling Youngjae out of his daze. 

He turned around to see that JB had entered the room. Mark seemed even more confused by the leaders words. “Youngjae’s a drag queen?” Mark asked. 

“Yes, and I’m getting ready for a show. I’m sorry for skipping out on our English lesson but you were running way too late,” Youngjae said, tossing his curls over his shoulder smugly. “Also, when I’m dressed like this you should refer to me as Jaella”.

“It means mountain goat,” Jaebum murmured to Mark. “Keyword mount”

Youngjae sighed in annoyance, “Why did Bambam have to go missing at a time like this and leave me with this fool?”

“Wait Bambam knows, too? Does everyone know?” Mark asked, feeling a little offended.

“Well, Bambam is the one who usually helps me get ready and JB’s my roommate so it would be kind of hard for him not to know. I don’t think anybody else is aware of my hobby, but I’m not really trying to hide it either...” Youngjae explained whilst giving Jaebum a dirty look. 

Mark smiled then, “I won’t tell anyone anyway.”

Youngjae was relieved to hear it. Even though he really wasn’t trying to hide anything from the other members, he was still worried that someone might treat him differently if they knew. 

“So where’s Bambam? He told me he would be back in time for lunch, but it’s almost dinner time.”

“I saw him with Jackson earlier today,” Mark replied.

“Really? Where did you see them?” Youngjae asked hopefully. If Bambam was close then maybe JB could quickly retrieve him to help solve the shoe crisis. 

Mark looked startled then, “What!? I didn’t see anyone!”

“But you just said-” Jaebum started.

“I have to go. Good luck at your show Young- I mean Jaella” Mark interrupted before rushing out of the room.

A confused silence fell over the two members left alone. Youngjae looked down at the ground in thought, when he was once again met with the sight of his bare feet. Disgusted, Youngjae returned to his pile of footwear with determination, the oldest members odd behavior long forgotten.


	4. Jackson

Jackson makes a move to catch Bambam before he hits the floor. He miscalculates and ends up sprawled on the floor cradling Bambam’s head.

“Bambam,” Jackson whimpers shaking Bambam’s limp form.  
Moving his hand to Bambam’s forehead Jackson leans over the younger boy checking to see if he has a fever. 

Suddenly, Bambams eyes shoot open.

“Oh my gosh, Bambam!” Jackson begins to say as Bambam suddenly jolts upwards causing his forehead to collide with Jackson's chin. 

Jackson yelps, falling backwards onto his butt. He moves to touch his chin feeling pain beginning to blossom. 

“Bambam, are you okay?” Jackson questions, rubbing his chin absentmindedly.

Bambam turns to Jackson with wide eyes. Without moving, Bambam proceeds to stare, worrying Jackson.

Before Jackson can voice his concern, Bambam scrambles to his feet and bolts in the direction of the bathroom.

Quickly moving to his feet, Jackson rushes to follow after Bambam.

Upon entering the bathroom, Jackson finds Bambam standing in the middle of the bathroom hunched over. 

He hears quiet sobs coming from Bambam’s deflated form. 

Moving forward, Jackson approaches the hunched Bambam.  
He touches Bambam’s shoulder, turning him around to face him.  
The sight of Bambam’s tear-ridden face breaks Jackson’s heart and he quickly pulls the younger boy into a bear hug.  
The younger boy protests the hug trying to push Jackson away. After finally realizing Jackson isn’t going to let up, the younger boy goes limp in his arms.  
After a few minutes of silence--besides Bambam’s shaky breaths--Jackson finally voiced his concern.

“Bambam, can you tell me what's wrong?”

Bambam draws in a shaky breath. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but begins to cough.

Bambam pushes on Jackson’s chest in a silent plea to be released.  
Jackson reluctantly lets Bambam go and Bambam slumps over with his hands on his knees, coughing even harder.

Suddenly, Bambam stands up ramrod straight and covers his mouth.  
He makes a panicked move towards the trashcan before he doubles over and begins to cough up bright red rose petals.  
Jackson watches in horror as rose petals violently fall from Bambam lips and pool around his feet.  
“Who is it?” Demands Jackson.

Bambam turns to face Jackson with shock in his eyes. 

“Honestly... I don't know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki disease is a fictional disease where you cough up flower petals when suffering from unrequited love. 
> 
> I'm sorry 
> 
> This chapter has been written by yours truly The next chapter will also be written by black headed toad (Flurry of Stars) from Jr's perspective. Follow her on wattpad.


	5. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past year, Jinyoung has been in love with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the one and only black headed toad (Flurry of Stars). Enjoy the chapter and follow her on wattpad.

The lifestyle of an idol could be described in many words, but for Jinyoung only one word comes to mind--stressful. 

He had to wake up early, practice singing and dancing, go to an interview, practice more, occasionally go on a variety show or perform a concert, practice again, and then go to sleep only a couple hours before sunrise everyday. Needless to say it was exhausting. 

Today had been an extremely rare day because the group’s schedule was completely clear. Jinyoung didn’t know what the others were doing with their day off, but he had made sure to use his time wisely. 

He slept in until mid afternoon. When he finally woke up he was devastated to discover what little time he had left in the day. Luckily, it didn’t take him long to choose how he wanted to spend his evening. He decided to go see a movie at the cinema. 

Sadly, the only movie that was playing around that time was a romantic film. Junior was a hopeless romantic anyway, so it wasn’t a major disappointment. 

He was too embarrassed to let anyone know where he was going, so without a word he left the dorm and walked to the nearest theater. He got his ticket, ignoring the weird look the guy behind the counter was giving him, and then proceeded to order some nachos and a soda. 

The movie itself was very cliché. It was overly sappy and plain predictable. Yet it still brought Jinyoung to tears.

Junior didn’t cry because the movie was depressing. He cried because it reminded him of his own love life, or lack thereof. 

For the past year, Jinyoung has been in love with someone, but he has been too afraid to confess for multiple reasons. First, the person was the same gender as him, and he wasn’t sure if they were gay or not. Second, the person was in Got7, too. He knew that if things were to go badly, their friendship could be ruined, and everything would be awkward with the other members. Lastly, Jinyoung was afraid of rejection.

For months he had been satisfied by watching his crush from a distance but dreaming of something more. After a full year of this, Junior needed more. He couldn’t survive solely on fantasies anymore. He wanted the real thing. 

He wanted Mark.

He couldn’t help it. He wishes he could control his feelings, but he just can’t. Junior was head over heels in love with his hyung. 

It was hard not to fall for the redhead, what with him being perfect and all. Mark’s funny, good looking (understatement), smart, energetic, hard-working, sincere, tough, caring, and the way he always bites his lips is excruciating!

Then, whenever Jinyoung would go out of his way to ignore the way he felt, Mark would always drag him back via skinship. Junior had lost count of the times Mark had randomly kissed him on and off camera. He loved it of course. His skin would tingle for hours after being caressed by Mark’s soft, gentle lips. Junior also lost count of the amount of times he kissed Mark back, disguised as revenge of course. 

The hardest times for him were when they’d end up alone together. The energy between them was always so relaxing and enjoyable. They would talk for hours about the most meaningless of things and neither of them would even care. Their laughter would fill the air and Junior would get lost in the older boy's eyes. His heart would start beating faster and he would wonder what it would be like if Mark loved him, too.

Jinyoung was standing outside the dorm, lost in thoughts, when everything changed in his mind. He was done hiding his feelings. He didn’t care about the consequences anymore. He was going to confess to Mark!

Junior walked into the building with confidence. 

He couldn’t wait to get everything off his chest, and find out if his dreams could be a reality. It would mean the world to him if he could finally hold Mark’s hands, hug him, kiss him, and love him openly after waiting for so long. 

He opened the door to their dorm room and looked around. 

Nobody was in sight. 

“Maybe they’re in their rooms already,” he whispered to himself. 

Shutting the door behind him, he made his way to Mark and Jackson’s shared bedroom. Working up his courage once again, he knocked on the door. 

When no one answered, he took matters into his own hands and opened the door slowly. He flipped on the lightswitch only to realize that the room was indeed empty. Sighing heavily, Junior walked into the bedroom. He made the quick decision to wait in the room until Mark returned so that he could finally confess. 

Junior stood in the center of the room for a little bit, until his eyes landed on Mark’s bed. Jinyoung fidgeted nervously, wondering if Mark would mind if he layed there for a while. He eventually realized that way of thinking was ridiculous and threw himself lazily onto the mattress. 

He rolled around for some time, trying to get really comfortable, when he felt a strange bump from beneath the pillow. He lifted himself into a sitting position and set the pillow aside to reveal a small black box.

Jinyoung felt a little uncomfortable at this point, feeling like he was invading Mark’s privacy. In the end, his curiosity took over and he picked the box up gingerly. Upon opening the lid, a small piece of paper fell to the bed sheets. 

Jinyoung reached for the paper, noticing a message written on it. 

My love for you is endless.   
E

After reading the strange note he looked back to the contents of the black box to see a silver ring with a diamond band resting inside. 

The objects fell from his fingers at a sudden realization. 

“It’s an engagement ring,” he said to himself. 

Junior slowly got to his feet and walked out of the room. He could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces. 

“Mark is engaged.”

He was so stunned he didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face.


	6. Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom has a weird dream

Yugyeom runs as fast as his legs will take him, jumping over rocks and other obstacles in his path. 

He can’t slow down or else he will pay with his life. 

He doesn't know how he ended up in the middle of the grasslands of South Africa being chased by two cheetahs and wearing someone else's clothes. He would certainly never buy the outfit he's currently wearing for himself. He has on a pair of jorts, a striped button down shirt, a random brown vest, and for some reason one boot and one sandal. 

What has his life come to? Why is he in South Africa in the first place? These are questions he may never know the answer to. 

Hearing running water ahead of him, Yugyeom speeds up. If he can reach water he can lose the two cheetahs chasing him. Although he is uncertain how the two cheetahs haven't caught up with him yet. Cheetahs are supposed to be the fastest land animal. Who would have thought he could outrun a cheetah? No one will ever believe this story... That is if he lives to tell it.

Upon reaching the edge of the cliff (when did it become a cliff?) Yugyeom stops and looks down. Water spills from the cliff glittering in the sunlight. It would have been a beautiful sight to look at if he wasn't running for his life. 

Turning around Yugyeom spots the two cheetahs approaching. He has two options: be eaten by cheetahs or jump off of a cliff. He doesn't like the idea of being eaten and has never been the best swimmer. Neither option seems great. 

Yugyeom takes a deep breath and prepares himself. 

“O Canada! Our home and native land!” Yugyeom begins to sing. 

What the.. What am I singing? Yugyeom thinks. 

The words fall seamlessly from Yugyeoms lips:

True patriot love in all thy sons command.  
With glowing hearts we see thee rise,  
The True North strong and free!  
From far and wide, O Canada,  
We stand on guard for thee.  
God keep our land, glorious and free!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee;  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.  


The two cheetahs circle each other, watching in interest as Yugyeom belts the Canadian national anthem. Before he can start the second verse the cheetahs growl a guttural sound from deep within their throats.

Yugyeom takes a step back dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. He reaches into his jacket pocket. Wait... since when had he been wearing a jacket? He wraps his hand around a bag pulling it out he discovers what looks to be a bag of catnip mixed with something else. Shrugging he tosses the bag of catnip at the cheetahs hoping it prevents them attacking him. Before he can toss the catnip to the ground an invisible force propels him backwards.Suddenly he finds himself staring at the clear blue sky as he falls backwards off the cliff. Rather than panic he feels himself relax as he falls to his doom. As he approaches the water below he closes his eyes preparing himself for the impact. 

Yugyeom opens his eyes to see the familiar ceiling of his dorm room. Yawning he reaches for his phone to check the time. Upon realising he slept for the majority of the day. Yugyeom stretches and gets out of bed. He hears his stomach growl and realises how hungry he is. He should find something to eat. Rubbing his stomach absentmindedly he opens the door to his room. In the hallway he discovers Jinyoung. The elder has yet to notice Yugyeom. Yugyeom begins to question why Jinyoung is standing in the middle of the hallway looking sullen when he notices the tears streaming down the elder's face. What would make Jinyoung cry like that? Yugyeom questions. He takes a step back into his room closing the door Yugyeom crawls back into bed and closes his eyes. He can’t get the image of Jinyoung crying out of his head. He's never seen the elder cry before. Yugyeom lays in the dark with his eyes closed. He feels sleep clawing at his mind and briefly wonders if his dream will continue where it left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Yugyeom is wearing in his dream:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/running_from_cheetahs/set?id=192489969
> 
> This chapter was written by yours truly. The next chapter will be written by Blackheadedtoad aka Flurry of Stars from JB's perspective.  
> Look forward to it :)


	7. Cover art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for our fan fiction. Made by Flurry of Stars :)


	8. Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung needs to get it together

“How did that bitch beat me!?” Youngjae complains while the three friends walk back to the dorms, now with Youngjae changed back into his normal attire.

“It’s okay, you still got second place. That’s the best you’ve done so far,”Jaebum consoles the vocalist who looks like he wants to murder the “bitch” that won first place at the drag show.

“Second place!? You think that’s some great achievement or something!? I’m a professional. I deserved to win!” Youngjae snarls at the leader.

JB rolls his eyes at him. Youngjae was like this after every show, and he still wasn’t used to his bratty behavior. Glancing over at Mark, Jaebum could tell that he was shocked by how outraged Youngjae was. Normally, Youngjae was pretty easy going so it was definitely an unusual sight. 

The show actually went really well, even if his friend didn’t win. Youngjae, or Jaella, performed the song Gee by Girls Generation. Everyone there really liked it and Youngjae would have won if his rival hadn’t shown up. His stage name was Byunnie, and he looked kind of familiar, but Jaebum didn’t know his actual name. All that mattered was that Jaella and Byunnie hated each other’s guts.

“I’m sure you’ll win next time,” Mark said with confidence. 

“And when you do, you’ll finally be putting Byunnie in his place,” Jaebum added.

Youngjae perked up at that. A sinister grin spread across his face as he turned away from the two others, “I can’t wait to crush that little slut.”

\----

When they entered their building, the first thing they noticed was how quiet it was. 

“Are Bambam and Jackson still out?” Youngjae asks, causing Jaebum to worry more than he already was. 

“Wait. What about Yugyeom and Jr? Where have they been all day?” Mark questions.

“They were both sleeping last time I checked” JB replied.

“Did they sleep the entire day!?”

Jaebum nodded, “Do you want to go check on them for me? I’m going to help Youngjae put all his accessories away”. 

Mark gave a small nod before walking off towards Yugyeom’s bedroom. Before he could make it there though, the bathroom door swung open.

Jaebum paused on his way to his room to look at Jinyoung who was standing in the bathroom doorway with puffy eyes. Junior seemed surprised to see anyone in the hallway.

“Hey, Jinyoung! What’s up? Is something wrong?” Mark asked him with a smile.

Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed suddenly and he pushed past Mark without a word. JB watched as the younger male stormed out the front door with his hands clenched into fists. Everyone was caught off guard by what had just happened. 

JB turned to Mark, “Are you okay?” 

He knew Mark wasn’t pushed that hard, but as close as Mark and Junior were, he knew that Mark was probably feeling hurt and confused. 

“I’m fine...” Mark replied with a forced smile, “I’ve had a long day so I’m going to get some rest”.

The older male made his way to his own room, leaving Youngjae and Jaebum alone in the hall. 

“I’m going to go after Junior,” JB told Youngjae.

“Good luck. I’ll try calling Bambam and Jackson again, too,” Youngjae said and Jaebum made his way out the door. 

JB turned to the stairs at the end of the hallway and started going up them. If there was one person Jaebum knew, it was Jinyoung. Whenever he was feeling homesick or stressed he would go up to the roof. Jaebum would usually follow him there and try to cheer him up, thus he knew that was where Jinyoung would be. 

When he opened the door to the roof he was met with a cold but refreshing breeze. He stepped out into the night air and spotted Jinyoung sitting with his back to him a little ways away. His shoulders were gently shaking and JB knew that the younger male was crying. 

Of course he’d be stuck having to comfort two people in one day, but with Jinyoung he didn’t mind as much. 

He silently sat beside his close friend, letting his legs slide through the bottom of the railing and swing off the side of the building. Glancing over at Jinyoung, he saw that his legs were pressed against his chest, his arms holding them there tightly, and his face hidden, pressing into his knees. 

Jaebum tore his gaze from Jinyoung and to the sky above them. He couldn’t handle seeing him like this. 

The two of them sat like that for a long while before Jaebum felt Jinyoung shifting next to him. JB looked over and noticed that Jr. was also looking up at the sky, his eyes even puffier than before and his cheeks stained with tears. 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung whispered.

“Why are you apologizing?” Jaebum asked with a raised brow. 

Junior sighed heavily, “I shouldn’t have shoved Mark like that....”

Jaebum had almost forgot that that had even happened but he gave his friend a reassuring smile, “It’s okay. I’m sure Mark will be fine once you apologize to him.”

Jinyoung looked at his hands sadly, “I... I don’t know if I can... It hurts...”

“Did something happen between the two of you? Did you finally confess to him?” 

“What!? How did you kno--”

JB stopped Jinyoung with a knowing look, “I’m not blind Jr, I know you like Mark. So?”

Jinyoung frowned, “I didn’t confess to him, but now I know that I can’t be with him.”

“Why’s that?”

Jaebum could tell that the younger male was on the verge of tears again, but Junior still managed to answer. 

“He’s engaged.”

“What!?” Jaebum asked, almost choking from shock. Jinyoung had to be joking. Mark wasn’t even dating anyone, so how could he be engaged? If he was, surely he would have told the members at least.

“There’s a ring and a note...” Jinyoung explained with a shaky voice, “I found them a little while ago.”

“I can’t believe this” Jaebum exclaimed, “Are you sure that he’s really engaged? You aren’t just jumping to conclusions or anything right?”

“He is engaged,” Junior snapped, furious that his leader didn’t believe him.

“It’s okay Jr, It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just really crazy,” JB said, trying to calm the younger boy down again. Thankfully, it worked. 

“So who’s he with?” JB asked after a while.

“The note was from someone called E.”

The leader started listing names inwardly that started with the letter E. He couldn’t think of any girls that Mark was close enough to date, regardless of their first name letter though. He was about to ask Jinyoung if he had any ideas on the issue, but he could tell that his friend was tired of the topic of their conversation. Switching tactics, JB decided to go back to consoling his friend instead of interrogating him. 

“So Mark’s off the table. So what? There’s a million other guys that would be happy to date you.”

Jinyoung gave an unamused laugh, “Thanks for the sentiment, but I’m not so sure about that. Mark’s the visual, not me. I doubt anyone would want to settle for me when I’m only mediocre at best.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” JB said a little louder than necessary. 

Jinyoung’s eyes opened wide as he stared at his friend in astonishment. 

“You’re not mediocre. Heck, you’re more handsome than anyone I’ve ever met, myself included. I know there are people who want to marry you based off looks alone, and your personality is equally attractive. So don’t ever talk about yourself like that.”

Jinyoung gave JB a small smile before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you so much, Jaebum! You’re such a great friend. I’m sorry for what I said before.”

Jaebum smiled and wrapped his own arms around his friend. “It’s okay. You don’t have to thank me for anything. I’m just helping someone I love.”

JB could feel a wetness on his shoulder and knew that Jinyoung was crying again, probably not from sadness though.

“I love you too, hyung.”

Too bad our loves aren’t the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Flurry of Stars. Follow her on wattpad she is amazing :)  
> The next chapter will be written by me the one and only GDRAGSON and it will be from Eric perspective. Look forward to it :)


	9. Eric Nam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric discovers Bambams secret

Eric slumps against the bathroom sink. Mark just left and he doesn't have any other plans for the day.

He begins to wonder what life would be like if they didn't have to hide. He wants nothing more than to hold Mark's hand in public... kiss him in public. 

He realizes there are tears streaming down his face so he turns around to wash up. Before he can turn the faucet on, he hears heavy footsteps approaching at a rapid pace.

Acting on instinct, he moves quickly and enters the closest stall. He locks the door, sits down and draws his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly.

He hears sobbing coming from outside the stall. Peering through the gap in the stall door he spots Bambam’s hunched over form. Eric watches as Jackson enters the room, drawing Bambam into a hug.

“Bambam, can you tell me what's wrong?” Eric hears Jackson voice his concern.

Before Bambam can reply, he begins coughing. He moves towards the trash can, but before he can make it he begins to cough up bright red rose petals. 

Eric gasps quietly as he watches in shock as they pool around Bambam’s feet. He quickly covers his mouth hoping to two didn't hear him.

“Who is it?” he hears Jackson demand.

“I don't know,” is Bambams only reply.

I don't know? How could you not know who you were in love with? Eric wonders.

“Does anybody else know?” inquires Jackson 

He see Bambam shake his head, refusing to meet Jackson's gaze.

“We need to tell the others...”

“No!” Bambam protests.

“I can't keep it a secret, one of my best friends is dying.”

“I'm not going to die,” mumbles Bambam. “I'll figure this out.”

Eric watches the scene play out before him, transfixed. He's never seen Jackson so angry.

“You don't even know who you're in love with. You have two options. Option one: confess to the person you're in love with and have them return your feelings... or option two: get the surgery. But seeing as you don't know who you're in love with, you really only have one option--get the surgery.”

Eric imagines what would have happened if Mark didn't love him back. The surgery would have been his only option. He can't imagine losing his feelings for Mark. Mark means the world to him.

“I have this under control.”

“Obviously not,” Jackson says crossing his arms.

Eric hears Bambam’s annoyed huff and wonders why the younger boy is being so stubborn.

Eric sits back and evaluates everything he heard. Who could Bambam be in love with and why does he say he's doesn't know? Eric misses the last part of their conversation only hearing hushed whispers. He realizes Jackson and Bambam are leaving the bathroom. 

Finally, he thinks as he stretches his legs out. He unlocks the stall and pokes his head out. Sighing in relief at the absence of the two, Eric steps out of the stall. 

Taking his phone out his pocket, he debates whether or not he should call Mark. He can't keep this a secret. He knows how this could end if Bambam doesn't do anything. What if Bambam can't handle it?

Eric pulls up Mark’s contact in his phone, debating whether or not to call him. He's so lost in his thoughts that he’s startled when the door opens again to reveal an angry Jackson. When Jackson spots Eric, his eyes widen in shock.

Eric, startled at the intrusion, drops his phone, the loud sound of it hitting the floor breaking the silence. Jackson's eyes narrow as he let's the door swing shut behind him and approaches the elder. Leaning over the shorter male, he questions, “How long have you been in here, Eric?”

Eric, too shocked at the presence of an angry Jackson, only gulps loudly in response. Jackson bends over and picks up Eric phone. He looks at the contact that Eric has pulled up.

Jackson heaves a heavy sigh, deafening in the quiet of the bathroom. He hands Eric his phone.

“You can't tell anyone.”

“I can't watch him die!”

“Give me three days...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by yours truly from Erics perspective.
> 
> The next chapter will also be written by me from BambaMs perspective.
> 
> Make sure to follow Flurry of Stars on watt pad.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	10. Bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam reflects on the past day.

Bambam entered the dorm, sighing to himself. The dorm was dead silent. Everybody was most likely sleeping. Today had been one of the most stressful days of his life. After leaving the mall, Jackson had dragged him the hospital. The doctor said he had a week maximum. 

He shouldn't have waited so long to do something. He had told Jackson he didn't know who he was in love with. In reality that wasn't true. He knew exactly who he loved. He didn't understand why he was in love with Yugyeom, but he was. Bambam was afraid. He was afraid of being rejected, what if Yugyeom didn’t feel the same way. He couldn’t get the surgery. He didn’t want to lose his feelings. 

Bambam flops on the couch, exhausted. He should probably go to bed, considering how late it is, but he can't seem to find to energy to move. He doesn't think he could sleep. His mind seems to be running a marathon. He briefly wonders if Jackson is still with Namjoon. The elder had left after taking Bambam to the hospital. Namjoon had called asking where Jackson was. They were supposed to meet with the event planner in order to make sure everything was complete and to their liking. Jackson had originally insisted on staying with Bambam, but the younger boy dismissed him, telling him he needed time to think things over on his own.   
After Jackson left him, he had wandered around the city thinking about the events of the day. 

Bambam closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts when he heard a piercing scream ring through the silence of the dorm. Bambam’s eyes shot open. That sounded like Yugyeom. Scrambling to his feet and tripping in the process, Bambam runs down the hallway slamming into the wall by accident. He throws open the door to their shared room to find Yugyeom standing in the middle of the room clutching his blanket to his chest and screaming.

“Yugyeom what's wrong?”

Yugyeom continues to scream, not noticing the other standing in the doorway. Bambam fully enters the room turning the younger one around to face him. Upon noticing Bambam, Yugyeom clings to the older boy, mumbling into his shoulder.

“Yugyeom, tell me what's wrong.”

Yugyeom opens his mouth and mumbles something quietly.

“Yugyeom, you're going to have repeat that.” 

“There was a spider crawling on my hand,” Yugyeom mumbled, refusing to meet Bambam’s eyes.

“There was a spider crawling on your hand?” 

Yugyeom nods his head in response, still refusing to meet Bambam’s eyes. Bambam stares at Yugyeom in silence before bursting into laughter. Bambam tried to contain his laughter only to look up and see the embarrassed Yugyeom and laugh more. Bambam was hunched over in laughter while Yugyeom stood in the middle of the room blushing furiously in embarrassment.

Before Bambam can fully regain control of himself, JB enters the room. He looks at Bambam and Yugyeom, sighs to himself, and leaves the room again. Bambam can hear Youngjae and Mark questioning the leader in the hallway.

This only serves to makes Bambam laugh even more.

“I hate you so much,” Yugyeom says.

“No you don't,” Bambam says in between giggles. “You love me.”

Yugyeom rolls his eyes, “Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by yours truly GDragson. The next chapter will be written by Flurry of Stars. Go follow her on Wattpad


	11. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up to find out Jackson has made breakfast. This can only mean one thing disaster.

Mark woke up to a sudden, unbearable pain. 

Jackson had, once again, tackled his sleeping form and was now laying heavily on Mark’s stomach. Mark narrowed his eyes at his friend, angry to see him with a smug look on his face.

“What are you doing? My alarm hasn’t even gone off yet!” Mark snarled, too tired to deal with any of this. 

“This is a more efficient way of getting you to wake up. Plus your snoring was getting annoying,” Jackson explained cheerfully. 

Mark shoved him onto the floor abruptly. 

“I do not snore.”

“Owww! Why are you so cranky in the morning?” Jackson asked from where he was sprawled out on the floor. 

Mark chose to ignore the question, “Why did you wake me up before my alarm?”

Jackson smiled and jumped back onto his feet. “I made breakfast!” He exclaimed happily. 

Before Mark could say anything else, Jackson had sprinted out of the room, shouting something about the food getting cold. 

Mark was used to his roommate acting like a five year old, but he was not used to him cooking. Usually they left the cooking to Bambam, since he’s actually good at it. Mark started to feel scared at the idea of what Jackson had actually cooked. He would eat it out of kindness, but if it was disgusting... 

Mark leapt to his feet, deciding to head to the kitchen as fast as possible. He couldn’t let the food get cold. If it was warm it might taste okay, but if it was cold then it was already over. 

Once he got to the dining area, Mark discovered that all of the other members were sitting around an open box of pizza. Mark glared at Jackson, who was sitting in between Jinyoung and Bambam with a slice of pizza in hand. 

“You didn’t cook,” Mark accused the younger male. 

“Oh, just pretend I did!” Jackson said with a wave of his hand. 

“But why are we eating pizza for breakfast?” Mark asked no one in particular. 

“Because it’s yummy. Now sit down and be nice,” Youngjae said with his mouth full, patting the empty seat next to him. 

Mark was about to protest when his stomach growled loudly. Feeling defeated, he took his seat next to the vocalist and began eating the greasy meal. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Yugyeom asked between bites. 

“We just have dance practice today,” Jaebum replied.

“Man! Preparing for this comeback is awesome! We have so much free time now!” Bambam squealed. 

Yugyeom nodded in agreement, “Tonight we should try to hang out all together or something. I didn’t see half of you guys yesterday.”

Youngjae snorted, “Only because you were sleeping.”

As the rest of the members continued conversing with each other, Mark became lost in his thoughts. Of course he wanted to hang out with the other members, but he also really wanted to see Eric again. He didn’t like where their conversation left off yesterday, and he was nervous that he might be upset with him for leaving so abruptly. 

Also, Mark had to talk to him about something very important. 

Last night, when Mark went back into his room, he discovered his engagement ring out in the open. At first he thought that he might have accidentally left it out, but he was too careful to make such a silly mistake. Which meant that one of the other members found it. Someone else knew about him and Eric. 

Mark scanned the room, trying to figure out if any of the other members had been acting strangely around him. 

It hit him when his eyes landed on Junior. 

Jinyoung seemed angry at Mark last night, and now he understood why. Mark realized that he would have to talk to him as soon as possible. Jinyoung couldn’t tell anyone about him and Eric. 

Mark was snapped out of his thoughts when Bambam started coughing uncontrollably. Jackson looked extremely worried as he dragged Bambam into the bathroom, leaving the others confused. 

“What was that about?” Mark asked.

“I think Bambam is sick or something. He kept coughing all through the night. I could hardly sleep,” Yugyeom mentioned.

“I’m surprised you needed anymore sleep at that point,” Youngjae said with a laugh. 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and continued eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flurry of Stars has written this chapter.   
> She will be writing the next chapter from Youngjae's perspective.
> 
> Look forward to it.


	12. Youngjae

In the practice room, Youngjae was digging through his backpack while the other members were doing warm up stretches. He had been searching in his bag for over five minutes now, and the others were eyeing him curiously.

“What are you looking for?” Jackson asked from across the room. 

Youngjae didn’t hear the question though. He was too focused on the task at hand to notice anything, or anyone, around him. 

Jackson was about to ask again when suddenly Youngjae shot to his feet, holding a mysterious object in his hand.

“I found it!” 

Everyone else in the room was covering their ears in pain from the deafening exclamation. 

Jaebum was the first to recover. “Found what?” he asked. 

Youngjae twirled around to face the group with a huge smile plastered on his face. The item in his hand kind of looked like a chime from so far away, but he held it in the air as if it was a trophy. 

“Is it a baton?” Mark questioned.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Why would he bring a baton? It’s obviously a wind chime.”

“Why would he bring a wind chime?” Mark said with a scowl. 

“You’re both wrong!” Bambam remarked before facing Youngjae with excitement, “So it’s confirmed then? We’re actually going to do a pole dancing choreography!?” 

“Pole dancing?” Jinyoung blanked. 

“That’s right” Youngjae said as he began twisting the strange object. After a while it started to extend into a tall pole. “For our comeback concert we wanted to do a little something special for our fans. Bambam and I thought we should pole dance to the song Hush by Miss A. The managers agreed so that’s what we’ll be practicing today.”

Jinyoung, Jaebum, Mark, and Yugyeom gaped in shock. 

Jackson shrugged, “They don’t call me wild and sexy for nothing.”

Bambam flew to his feet and stole the pole from Youngjae. Laughing like a crazed maniac, he began spinning around the room with the pole, nearly hitting Yugyeom in the head. Eventually, Youngjae managed to retrieve the pole from the now dizzy Bambam.

“Ok, that’s enough. We need to set this thing up and get to work” Youngjae said as he started to prepare.

Bambam, still wobbly on his feet, started to cough strongly in his arm. 

Jackson started to make his way towards his sick friend, but Bambam stopped him with a shake of the head. “I’m fine”, he said as his coughing started to die down. 

“Listen Bambam, I know you really want to dance right now, but I think you should sit out today” Youngjae said with worry evident in his voice. 

“What!? No! I said I’m fine so ju-”

Yugyeom set his hand on Bambam’s shoulder, effectively calming him down. Bambam turned to Yugyeom with a strange expression. Yugyeom decided not to question the sad, but hopeful look in the older boy’s eyes, deciding it had to be because of dancing and nothing else. 

“I agree with Youngjae. You should sit out until you get better” Yugyeom said. 

Bambam stared at Yugyeom for a second before sighing and leaning against the wall in defeat, “Fine”. 

“Okay! Let’s get started then!” Youngjae said as soon as he was done setting up the pole.

Suddenly a loud ringing erupted in the dance room. Mark dug his phone out of his pocket, checked the caller id, and then got to his feet “Sorry guys, I have to take this. I’ll be right back” he said before rushing out of the room. 

Youngjae glared at the door his hyung just went through. How dare he leave just as they were starting. Now, he would have to wait for him to get back before he could show off his pole dancing skills. 

“I wonder who that was?” Jinyoung mumbled in a distasteful tone. 

Jaebum gave him a knowing look, “Maybe it was his parents or something.”

“Right” Junior said sarcastically. 

Youngjae watched the exchange feeling puzzled. What exactly was with everyone recently? Mark was clearly hiding something, Jinyoung was being bitchy, JB was acting weird, Bambam’s been oddly dreary and sick, Jackson never came home last night, and Yugyeom... well... Yugyeom hasn’t really done anything but sleep. 

“Is there something going on that I don’t know about?” Youngjae surprised himself by asking. 

Jinyoung and Bambam’s eyes widened at the questioned, neither wanting their secrets revealed. Jackson and Jaebum were less concerned, but worried for their friends. Yugyeom looked around the room cluelessly, not having anything to hide except for his bizarre dreams. 

“What do you mean?” Bambam asked, feigning innocence. 

Youngjae narrowed his eyes, “It feels like you guys have been keeping secrets from me.”

“They’re secrets for a reason. No one’s supposed to know about them” Jinyoung snapped. 

“Aren’t we a family? Shouldn’t we trust each other? I feel like we’re all drifting apart...”

“I’m sorry you feel that way”, Jinyoung said flatly. 

Youngjae couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Before he ended up in a fight with anyone, he turned around and stormed out of the room. 

Walking down the hall, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Youngjae continued to wonder what was going on with everyone. Jinyoung has always been a bit moody, but he’s never acted like that before. And as mad as he should be at his bandmates, he wasn’t. He was worried for them. 

No one wanted to talk about their problems, and Youngjae knew that the problems had to be pretty big. 

Before he could turn a corner in the hall, he heard Mark’s voice coming from the other side. Stopping, Youngjae tried his best to eavesdrop. He felt bad for doing it, but if no one was going to give him answers, he would just find his own. 

“I think Junior knows about us.” 

Youngjae barely managed to hear Mark’s whispered words. It was quiet for a little while, probably because the person on the other end was talking, before Mark continued. 

“The ring was out in the open. Someone had to have seen it! But the thing is, I think he’s angry at me.”

Youngjae listened to the phone call in wonder. He had no idea that Mark was dating someone, let alone engaged, assuming that’s what the ring was for. He tried to make out the voice on the other end, but it was impossible from this far away. 

Youngjae heard someone walking nearby, and heard Mark panic to end the call before anyone could hear. 

“Listen, I have to go. I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow On ASC” Mark rushed in a hushed voice before ending the call. 

Youngjae quietly scurried down the hall and away from Mark before he could be discovered. Now he knew what Mark was hiding, sort of. If they were going to see his fiancee tomorrow on After School Club, then there were only a few girls that it could be. Youngjae couldn’t think of a time where Mark talked to one of the random workers off set, so it could only be one person. 

Park Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Flurry of Stars go follow her with input from the fabulous Lulu :)


	13. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson takes Bambam out to eat meat.

Jackson huffed with exhaustion as he did his last push up. Everybody had left as soon as he had started doing his workout. The credits of Twilight were now rolling by because Jackson enjoyed the background noise as he did his workouts. Although, Twilight was a rather distracting movie and he ended up stopping his workout to watch the film. The others make fun of him for liking the Twilight films but, Jackson can’t help it--the films are addicting. 

Jackson clamours to his feet, stretching out his muscles. He needs to find Bambam. He promised the younger boy he would take him out to eat meat. Jackson needed to talk to Bambam about what he planned to do. He didn’t enjoy watching his friend suffer. 

Moving towards Bambam’s room, Jackson knocked on the door. A muffled “come in” could be heard from inside. Opening the door, Jackson was unsurprised to see an annoyed and angry Bambam sitting on his bed and pouting. Yugyeom was laying on the floor. 

“You should get ready to go,” Jackson said, addressing the annoyed boy on the bed. “We all know it takes you five hours to get ready. I am going to go shower and by the time I get out, I expect you to be dressed and ready to go.”

“Whatever,” Bambam replies, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at Jackson.

Yugyeom watches the exchange with interest in his eyes.

Jackson backs out of the room and closes the door. He can hear Yugyeom questioning Bambam about what they're doing. 

Bambam never replies to Yugyeom and a series of harsh coughs can be heard from the hallway. 

Sighing, Jackson makes his way to the bathroom. The sooner he showers and gets ready, the sooner he can talk to Bambam about the current situation.

_

Jackson exits his room clean and dressed and heads in the direction of the living room.  
Entering the living room, he finds Bambam lounging on the couch looking through something on his phone. 

Sneaking up behind Bambam and poking the younger boy in the thigh, Jackson asks, “Bambam you ready to go?”

Startled, Bambam jumps up, almost kicking Jackson in the face in the process.

“Oh my god, Jackson! Don’t do that!”

Jackson laughs at the startled expression on the younger boy’s face and Bambam pouts at him in return.

“Come on, let's go. We have a lot to discuss.” Jackson says, ushering Bambam towards the door. 

As Jackson shoves Bambam out the door, Junior rounds the corner into the living room.

“Oh, you're leaving?” Jinyoung asks, watching as Jackson tries to shove Bambam out the door while Bambam hops around trying to put on his newest pair of designer boots. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys.” Jackson says, “Me and Bambam are going out to eat meat. I promised I would treat him.” 

“Why do you always eat meat with Bambam? It's not fair,” Jinyoung huffs and spins on his heel walking back to his room. Jackson hears the door slam.

“What's his problem?” Bambam says, staring at the space in which Jinyoung just stood.

“I don't know,” Jackson says staring at the spot in which Junior once stood quizzically. “Now we need to leave. I have to meet Namjoon later today.”

Jackson shoves the younger boy out the door and grabs his arms, dragging him towards the elevator.

Bambam mopes as the older boy drags him down the street to their favorite restaurant. 

Upon entering the restaurant, the two boys are directed to a booth in the far back.  
The two sat in silence as they scanned the menu set in front of them. 

Flagging down a waiter, Jackson orders enough food for the the two of them. 

As soon as the waiter leaves, an awkward silence descends on the two boys. Jackson stares at Bambam with a puzzled expression. Bambam refuses to meet Jackson's eyes, playing with the straw wrapper on the table. 

“Bambam, I can't watch you die. Jackson says with concern. 

“I'm not going to die.” Bambam replied. 

“You are if you don't do something soon. You don't even know who you're in love with.”

Bambam sighs, the sound loud in the quiet of the restaurant.

“I know who I'm in love with,” he says with a resigned sigh.

“You figured it out?” Jackson says loudly, drawing the attention of the other customers in the restaurant .

“Calm down, Jackson.” Bambam hisses. “I don't think I can confess.”

“Why?” Jackson questions. “Why would you rather die than confess your feelings?”

“I can't confess to him. He's my best friend.” mumbles Bambam under his breath.

Jackson's eyes widen in realization.

“You're in love with Yugyeom, aren't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by yours truly GDragson.  
> The next chapter will be written by Flurry of Stars (follow her on wattpad) from Jr's perspective. 
> 
> Look forward to it.
> 
> Thank you for supporting us :)


	14. Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Jackson only eat meat with Bambam?

“Why doesn’t he ever eat meat with me?” Jinyoung asked Yugyeom for the hundredth time. 

He had been complaining for almost an hour about Jackson to the first person he could find. Unfortunately for the maknae, it happened to be him. 

“Maybe because he doesn’t want to listen to you whine,” Yugyeom suggested.

“I don’t whine.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at the statement, but there was no point in arguing with Jinyoung. He just wanted the conversation to end soon so he could eat dinner. 

“Maybe Jackson doesn’t like me!” Junior said with a gasp, “Maybe he gossips about me with Bambam!”

Yugyeom sighed at his hyung’s ridiculousness. “I think that they’re just closer friends. I mean, you and JB hang out with each other alone a lot, too.”

Jinyoung thought about it for a moment before replying, “That’s different.”

“Not really,” Yugyeom mumbled to himself. 

Before Jinyoung could scold Yugyeom for making the comment he barely managed to hear, the door opened. Standing in their peripheral was a nervous looking Mark. Jinyoung looked away from Mark instantly, feeling his heart clench with sadness. 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt... I was just wondering if I could talk to Jr. for a second,” Mark said in a quiet voice. 

“Oh, thank god!” Yugyeom exclaimed, jumping to his feet and getting ready to flee the room. 

“Actually, Yugyeom and I are in the middle of a very important discussion,” Jinyoung said, looking back to Mark, trying to seem like his normal self. 

“NO! NO! NO! We’re totally done talking! I actually need to go to the bathroom really bad or something! So, Junior is all yours!” Yugyeom said quickly and a little louder than necessary. 

Jinyoung sent the maknae a harsh glare as Yugyeom rushed out of the room. 

Mark shut the door after Yugyeom was gone and turned to Jinyoung. Mark stood there for a while, feeling uncomfortable in the silent atmosphere with Jr. After a few minutes, Mark sat down on Bambam’s bed, opposite from from where Junior was sitting on Yugyeom’s.

“I’m sorry” Mark said in a serious tone. 

Jinyoung looked at him in surprise, “What are you apologizing for?” 

“I know that you know. You found the ring” Mark clarified.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s it? You seemed pretty angry last night. Aren’t you still mad at me?” Mark asked in frustration and disbelief. 

“Well,” Jinyoung swallowed, “I’m happy that you found someone you love.”

Mark narrowed his eyes, “Then why did you push me?” 

Jinyoung looked at the floor, refusing to meet Mark’s eyes. He couldn’t come right out and tell him that he was madly in love with Mark. He would never tell him the secret he had been hiding for a year. It would just complicate things for Mark and his fiancee. 

“It doesn’t really matter.”

“Is it because I kept it a secret from you guys for so long?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung shook his head. How could he be mad at Mark for keeping a secret when he was doing the same thing. 

“I know this is asking a lot” Mark started after a while, “But could you not tell anyone about him.”

Junior’s head snapped back up in shock, “Him!?”

Mark looked taken aback at the question, “Wait... You don’t know?” 

Jinyoung stood up in a rage. He had been so afraid to confess because he thought that Mark was straight and that he had absolutely no chance because of it. But Mark was engaged to another guy? 

“No I don’t know who you’re fiancee is! He didn’t exactly spell it out, now did he? But I don’t care who it is and I don’t care if you’re getting married or not!” Jinyoung spat.

Mark stared in shock and it nearly broke Jinyoung’s heart all over again. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that... Of course I care” Jinyoung apologized, “I’ll just go.”

“No! Tell me why you’re upset! Tell me so I can help!”

“It doesn’t matter” Jinyoung said again as he went to exit the room.

He was caught off guard when he felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist suddenly. Stopping in his tracks he turned to look at Mark who had risen to his feet in his effort to stop Junior. 

“Of course it matters. We’re friends. So please, don’t do this. Don’t hide your feelings from me” Mark said desperately as he stared into Jinyoung’s eyes intently. 

Jinyoung stared back as he listened to Mark’s words, then his eyes travelled down to where Mark’s hand was wrapped around him. The contact still gave him butterflies even if he was trying to get over his hyung. He felt his eyes begin to water as he started to understand that he couldn’t be mad at Mark for loving someone that wasn’t him. 

Junior blinked a few times, to stop the tears from actually falling, and then looked back up at Mark, “I just need time.”

Mark nodded slowly before letting go of Jinyoung and stepping back a little. 

“Okay” he said with a small smile that made Jinyoung’s eyes start to water once again. 

“Thanks” Junior said sincerely as he left the room.


	15. Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam is still a mess.

Yugyeom looked up as the door to his shared room with Bambam opened. Jackson peeked his head through the open door, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. Yugyeom was currently sprawled on the floor after being pushed off the bed by Bambam. 

Immediately following dance practice, he took a nap. He woke up to Bambam coughing. The elder sounded as if he was coughing up a lung. After calming down, Bambam flopped face down on his bed and refused to move. Yugyeom, being the best friend in the universe, asked Bambam what was wrong. Bambam refused to tell him and he decided the best way to get the answers out of him was a tickle war. Of course, this didn't bode well with Bambam and he is now laying on the floor staring at Jackson and Bambam as they converse. 

They seem to be having a conversation with just their eyes and it upsets Yugyeom. Bambam is supposed to be his best friend. It’s obvious that Jackson knows what is bothering Bambam and he is determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

When Jackson leaves the room, Yugyeom begins to question the older boy. Bambam never replies to any of his questions, leaving the room in a coughing fit. 

Yugyeom sighs, standing up and stretching his long limbs. 

Yugyeom decides the best course of action is to take a nap. Sleeping always helps.  
Yugyeom flops on his bed, intent on sleeping for the remainder of the day when the bedroom door bursts open and a flustered and agitated Jinyoung appears.

Before he can make his escape, Jinyoung begins ranting about Jackson and Bambam.   
Something about how Jackson always takes Bambam out for meat and not him.

Yugyeom flops back on his bed, his hopes of taking a nap dashed. 

Yugyeom is relieved when Mark enters the room in hopes of talking to Junior.   
Quickly making his escape, he realizes he does actually have to go to the bathroom. 

After relieving himself, Yugyeom enters to the living room to find Junior looking sullen on the couch. Not wanting to listen to another rant, Yugyeom slowly backs out the room. If he's no longer in the room that must mean he finished his conversation with Mark. He can finally sleep.

Flopping on his bed, Yugyeom sighs. This has been the most exhausting day ever. 

Yugyeom closes his eyes and feels himself drifting away.   
Yugyeom opens his eyes to find himself falling. He stares at the fluffy clouds painting the blue sky. He can hear the sound of wind rushing by and water running over the edge of the cliff. He closes his eyes, preparing himself for the impact of hitting the water below him. 

Yugyeom opens his eyes to find himself standing in a shallow pool of water at the bottom of the waterfall. He can see the cheetahs that were previously chasing him staring over the edge of the waterfall. 

Yugyeom observes his surroundings noticing that he is surrounded by a blue and white unicorn, a kangaroo, a monkey, a deer, an orange dinosaur, and a red parrot.  
Yugyeom watches as the parrot flies from its perch on a nearby branch and lands on his shoulder. It stares at him with large anime eyes that seem too big for such a small bird. 

The parrot tilts its head to the side before opening its beak and saying, “Yugyeom wake up,” in Bambam’s voice.

Yugyeom opens his eyes to find himself staring up at a startled Bambam. 

“Bambam!” the younger boy exclaims drawing the startled Bambam into a hug. 

Yugyeom feels Bambam tense up in his arms momentarily before relaxing and hugging him back. 

“Yugyeom.” Bambam says pulling away from the hug. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

Yugyeom frowns at the serious tone in Bambam’s voice.

“Ok. You can tell me anything. We’re best friends.” He says, moving to sit up resting his back against the wall behind him.

Bambam takes a deep breath and stands, pacing the room.

Yugyeom wonders what Bambam could have to tell him. The elder had been avoiding him lately and almost all of his time was spent with Jackson. Yugyeom felt as if he was losing his best friend. 

“Yugyeom, I...” Bambam cuts himself off as a series of coughs rattle his small frame.

Bambam continues to cough harshly startling the younger boy. Yugyeom moves to his feet and begins to rub circles on Bambam’s back. 

“Do you need anything Bambam? Water?” He questions in concern. 

Bambam shakes his head. 

“I--” Bambam tries to speak but, continues to cough harder. A series of bright red rose petals fall from his lips. 

Yugyeom gasps. 

“Yugyeom,” Bambam gasps. “I’m in love with you.” Bambam says before falling over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been written by me.   
> :)
> 
> I am truly sorry. This chapter is a mess.
> 
> The next chapter will be written by Flurry of Stars go follow her on Wattpad.


	16. Jaebum

Yugyeom runs into the kitchen in panic, surprising the members who were eating dinner at the time. 

“Something’s wrong with Bambam!” Yugyeom asks. 

“What?!” Jaebum asks, setting his cereal aside. The leader is extremely worried for Bambam, especially because of the expression on Yugyeom’s face. JB has never seen him so scared in his life.

“He passed out!” Yugyeom explains, already making his way back to his fallen friend. 

The rest of the group follows the maknae into the room where Bambam was laying on the floor. Jackson rushes to Bambam’s side, pushing past Yugyeom roughly. 

“What’s wrong with him? Why’s he so sick all of a sudden?” Jinyoung asks. 

“He’s fine. Or at least he should be...” Jackson mutters the last part quietly, sending a glare at the maknae that only Jaebum saw. 

“Healthy people don’t just pass out,” Mark points out. 

“I said he’s fine!” Jackson says sternly. 

“Someone needs to get the manager,” Youngjae says. 

“No!” Jackson exclaims, almost desperately. 

“Get Bambam on a bed,” Jaebum instructs, “Don’t call the manager yet. And Jackson, I want to speak to you alone.”

The members do what they were told as Jackson follows JB out of the room and into the hall.

“You need to tell me what’s going on with Bambam right now.” JB says. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking abo--” Jackson starts stubbornly. 

“Yes. You. Do.”

One look at Jaebum’s face, and Jackson caves. 

“You can’t tell anyone! Not even the manager!” Jackson explains, “Bambam made his choice and no one should interfere.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Bambam has Hanahaki Disease.”

“Wha--!?” Jaebum practically shouts the question, but Jackson covers his mouth before he can finish.

“Shhh!” Jackson whispers, “The others will hear!”

JB shoves the hand away from his mouth, “What choice did Bambam make exactly?” 

Jackson sighs, “Bambam won’t get the surgery. He told me he was going to confess to Yugyeom when we got home, but he's still sick so he must have been rejected.”

“He likes Yugyeom?” 

“Yeah, I don’t get it either,” Jackson says, “But Bambam only has a few more days to live.”

“What an idiot!” Jaebum groans, “He should just get the surgery!” 

“Would you?” 

JB turns to Jackson in confusion. 

“Would you throw away your deepest, most meaningful feelings to live a lonely life?”

“...No,”Jaebum admits. 

“Then we need to let Bambam figure this out on his own.”

Jaebum reluctantly agrees and goes back to the room.

“Bambam has a cold and he’s tired. The best thing for him now is some rest. When he wakes up, we can decide if the manager should know,” Jaebum tells his friends. 

Jinyoung seems skeptical as he goes back to his food, Mark looks concerned, and Youngjae glares at Jackson on his way out. Jaebum and Jackson are the last to go, leaving the maknae to watch Bambam alone. 

After everyone finishes eating, the members go back to their own rooms to get some rest. Jaebum is sitting on his mattress, watching as Youngjae gets ready for bed. The vocalist’s movements are tense and his face is scrunched up. Jaebum can tell that he is annoyed. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum asks. 

Youngjae turns to the leader with wide eyes, “What? Nothing.”

JB gives him a knowing look and Youngjae rolls his eyes. 

“Ok fine,” Youngjae says, “I don’t like how we’re dealing with Bambam’s incident. I’ve seen his colds before, and this is way different! He’s really sick JB. I don’t know what Jackson told you, but we really should tell the manager.”

“You’re right. There’s more going on with Bambam than what I said, but there’s nothing that you and I can do to fix it.”

“What do you mean!?” Youngjae questions as he snuggles into his bed. 

“I can’t tell you.”

“Gah! You people and your secrets!” Youngjae complains. 

“I wish I could tell you, really I do, but it’s up to Bambam. If you want to know, you should ask him.”

“Pfft. He can tell me when he wants to. If I ask I’ll only look desperate” Youngjae reasons. 

Jaebum smiles. Even though Youngjae is irritated with everyone keeping secrets from him, he doesn't let it bother him too much. He still feels bad though. Youngjae is the only one who isn’t hiding something, as far as he knew, and Jaebum feels like he is betraying his friend for not trusting him. 

“Hey, Youngjae...” Jaebum says after a while. 

“Hmm?” Youngjae questions. 

“Is it okay if I tell you something?”

Youngjae’s eyes spark at the question. Finally the vocalist might find something out. “Of course” he replies with a toothy smile. 

Jaebum sighs. He is still unsure about confiding with someone, but he knows he can trust Youngjae. 

“I like Jinyoung.”

Youngjae’s eyes are open wider than JB thought was possible as he stares at the leader in shock. “You... you like Junior?”

“I love him,” Jaebum confessed.

“For how long!? Why haven’t you told him!? I didn’t know you were gay!! This is amazing!” Youngjae starts to voice every thought that came to mind, overwhelming JB. 

“It doesn’t matter how long” Jaebum answers, silencing Youngjae at the same time, “And it isn’t amazing either.”

“Why isn’t it amazing? Are you afraid that he doesn’t like guys or something?” 

“He loves me, but not in a romantic way. I’m his family and most trusted friend, but if I say something... If I confess, it’s going to ruin everything.”

Youngjae tilts his head, “How so?”

“You might have noticed Jinyoung acting a little bitchy lately.”

“A little?” Youngjae snorts. 

Jaebum gives him a warning glance before continuing, “Don’t get too mad at him for it. Junior’s going through some shit right now, and that’s the problem. He needs me now, more than ever, to support and comfort him. If I tell him the truth... Well, he won’t like it.”

Youngjae nods, “You’re not trying to stop loving him, right?”

“I can’t stop.”

“Then you won’t be able to keep this a secret forever. It’s going to kill you inside until you do something drastic. One way or another, Junior is going to find out and the longer you keep quiet about it, the more upset he’ll be. If you want to give him some time to calm down then that’s fine. But you should confess soon. At least if he rejects you, you might be able to move on.”

“Man this sucks” Jaebum whines, “I was hoping you’d stop me from confessing! Now I have to!”

“Look on the bright side. Maybe if Jinyoung gets mad at you for confessing, he’ll just be mean to you and leave the rest of us alone” Youngjae jokes.

Jaebum throws his pillow at Youngjae’s face. The vocalist laughs at the action and throws his pillow at JB in return. The two proceed to have a pillow fight until Youngjae eventually surrenders. The two then go to sleep, forgetting all about their conversation, and anticipating their day at After School Club the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Flurry of Stars go follow her on Watt pad. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy our latest chapter


	17. Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric needs to get a grip.

Eric is beyond excited for today. Today Got7 would be coming on ASC. Eric is excited because he loves seeing Mark. The two rarely get time together because of their crazy schedules. Even if they weren’t alone Eric treasured his time with Mark. 

“What’s got you so excited?” Kevin says coming up beside Eric and slinging his arm over his shoulder. 

“Can’t I just be in a good mood?” Eric replies, shrugging Kevin's arm off his shoulder. 

“Is it because Mark's going to be on the show today?” Kevin questions, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Shut up, Kevin.” Eric says, punching the younger boy in the arm. He can feel his face heating up and hates that the younger knows him so well. 

“Come on, Kevin. We have work to do,” Eric says, dragging the younger boy behind him as they go to finish the preparations for the show.

__

Eric sighs dreamily to himself because Got7 would be arriving soon and Eric was ecstatic to see Mark again. He was a bit worried about why Jr was mad at Mark, but he truly didn’t care if people knew about their relationship. 

Eric wished the younger boy would allow them to be open about their relationship. Eric can’t hug or kiss Mark in public. He has to act like they aren’t a couple at all. He understands the younger boy’s reasoning and is willing to wait until he's ready, but sometimes it's difficult. 

Eric is snapped out of his thoughts when Jackson enters the room with Bambam and Yugyeom in tow. Bambam looks terrible. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks like a zombie. The make up artists will be in for a treat today. Jackson looks resigned and Yugyeom looks extremely worried about Bambam. If Bambam doesn’t do something within the next three days, Eric knows he will have to inform Mark and the other members of Got7. He only hopes that whoever Bambam is in love with will return his feelings. Watching him suffer is heartbreaking. 

Eric moves to greet the three members of Got7. Jackson drags Bambam off to get his makeup done and Eric finds himself left alone with the maknae of the group. Yugyeom begins to recount his strange dream. Eric is only half listening, but something about a cheetah, a cliff, and a parrot. It doesn't really make sense. Yugyeom is still telling Eric about his dream when a bubbly Youngjae appears with the remaining three members. Eric completely tunes out Yugyeom when he spots Mark. They have talked on the phone, but the last time he actually saw Mark was when they went to the mall together. The elder feels uneasy about the way they left things. 

Eric is snapped out of his daze when Yugyeom bids him goodbye and heads in the direction of the makeup artists. Eric sighs to himself. He needs to pull himself together. People will start to get suspicious if he keeps zoning out while staring at Mark. He's like a hormonal teenage boy. 

Eric moves to greet the four members. They have a long conversation on what could be wrong with the maknae of the band. Apparently he does nothing but sleep and has been having extremely strange dreams. JB is convinced that he’s just tired and simply needs rest. The dreams are simply dreams. Youngjae believes that the dreams need to be analyzed and they could possibly be a warning of the approaching apocalypse. Junior doesn’t seem to care one way or another and thinks their whole conversation is stupid. Youngjae just ignores him and continues to explain how the dreams could possibly mean the end of the world. During this entire conversation, Eric’s eyes are on Mark. Mark keeps making faces at him when no one's watching, and it’s becoming difficult to hold in his laughter.

He must look like he’s in pain because JB interrupts Youngjae’s rant to ask if he's ok. Eric is finding it extremely difficult to hold in his laughter and quickly tells the younger he’s fine before excusing himself, saying he needs to talk to Kevin. He doesn’t even know where Kevin is. 

Eric excuses himself and finds it difficult to keep his composure as he walks away. As soon as he sees Kevin, he bursts out laughing, startling the younger male. Kevin simply stares at Eric laughing, sighs, and then walks away. This only makes Eric laugh harder. At this point he’s not entirely sure why he’s laughing. 

Eric really needs to get a grip.

__

The show begins and Eric feels like one hour isn’t enough time to showcase everything the members of Got7 have to offer. 

The show if filled with Kevin and Jimin teasing him about getting married, Bambam making sexual innuendos, Youngjae speaking english, and Jackson screaming. Junior seems slightly tired and JB remains quiet like most times he's on ASC. Yugyeom takes every opportunity he has to mess with Bambam and it's entertaining to watch. Eric still finds himself captivated by Mark. When they enter the first hangout and someone has a request for Mark he finds himself staring longer than necessary. Jimin, who’s sitting next to him, elbows him in the gut when everybody is paying attention to something else. 

Eric really thought he could keep himself from staring at Mark but, apparently not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been written by yours truly.   
> The next chapter will be from Bambam's perspective.   
> Look forward to it. :)
> 
> Follow Flurry of Stars on Wattpad


	18. BamBam

Bambam wakes up feeling groggy. He opens his eyes to find himself staring at the dorm ceiling. He must be in his bed. He doesn't remember going to sleep the night before. He honestly doesn’t remember much of anything. He remembers going to dance practice and then going out to eat meat with Jackson. He doesn’t recall what happened after that. He doesn’t recall going to bed the night before. 

Sighing to himself he rolls over onto his side. He doesn't expect come face to face with a sleeping Yugyeom. Yugyeom is half lying on the bed half lying on the floor. His head is lying on the bed next to Bambams. Startled Bambam pushes himself backwards and ends up falling off the side of the bed. He lands with an audible thump in the quiet room. 

Yugyeom’s eyes snap open at the sound and he raises his head, looking for the source of the sound. Upon noticing that Bambam is no longer in the bed he gets up in search of the older boy. He finds Bambam crouched down on the floor next to his bed. Bambam’s eyes widen upon spotting the younger boy. Yugyeom is quick to fall to his knees and   
wrap the older boy in a hug.

“You’re awake!!” Yugyeom exclaims, clinging to Bambam.

“I was so worried about you. Has your fever gone down? Do you feel okay? Are you going to faint again?” Yugyeom asks at a rapid pace, his words mixing together. Bambam chuckles at his friend's concern.

“Do you need anything? Should I tell JB you're awake?” Yugyeom questions, releasing Bambam. 

“I feel fine now. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Why are you thanking me? We’re best friends. It’s my job to take care of you when you’re sick.”

Bambam smiles at Yugyeom in return. His smile is slightly pained and it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Yugyeom frowns. “Is something wrong Bambam? Does it have to do with what you wanted to tell me earlier?”

Bambam’s eyes widen. He doesn’t remember what happened after his dinner with Jackson. Was he going to confess to him?

Yugyeom stares at Bambam with concern written on his face. He can’t stand to see his best friend in so much pain.

Bambam remains silent, staring at his hands. Yugyeom tries to catch his eyes, but he refuses to look at him.

“Bambam, you know you can tell me anything right?” Bambam still won’t look up.

“I won’t judge you.”

Bambam sighs, as if preparing himself for what he is about to do.

“Yugyeom. “ Bambam says looking up. “I…..” He breathes in deeply, preparing himself He needs to do this. He can’t put it off any longer.

“I love you.” Bambam whispers. “You’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore after this.”

Yugyeom stares at Bambam in silence. The silence is stifling and Bambam can’t stand the thought that this is the end of his relationship with his best friend.

“I don’t know what to say,” Yugyeom finally says. “Give me to time.”

Bambam’s eyes fall to ground and he rises on shaky legs. Yugyeom watches Bambam’s movements in silence. Bambam walks to the door and opens it. 

“Where are you going?” Yugyeom asks his voice barely audible.

“I’m going to sleep in Mark and Jackson’s room for the night.”

Yugyeom doesn’t stop him. Bambam makes his way down the hallway to Jackson and Mark's room. He knocks on the door. He hears a loud thump from inside the room. He opens the door to find Jackson on the floor in a bundle of blankets and sitting up, sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

Mark yawns, reaching for his phone while Jackson works on detangling himself from his blankets.

“It’s three in the morning, Bambam. Is something wrong?” Mark questions. 

Jackson gets up and walks to Bambam who is still standing in the doorway.

“Did something happen?” Jackson asks.

“I don’t want to talk about,” Bambam replies, silent tears streaming down his face.

Jackson pulls the younger boy in for a hug.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Bambam mumbles out between sobs. 

Jackson nods pulling the younger boy fully into the room. As Jackson shuts the door behind Bambam, he notices the door to Bambam and Yugyeom’s shared room quietly close.   
Mark looks at Jackson questioningly, but Jackson shakes his head. It’s not his place to explain what is happening.

__

The next morning when everyone wakes up, no one comments on Bambam’s puffy eyes. They all go about their morning. Yugyeom tries to talk to Bambam, but every time he finds an excuse to walk away. Bambam clings to Jackson’s side the entire day. 

Soon the seven of them are heading off to film a new episode of ASC.The climb into the two waiting vans and Bambam makes sure he doesn’t end up in the same van as Yugyeom. Yugyeom pretends it doesn’t hurt that his best friend is avoiding him.


	19. Mark Tuan

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are joined today by Got7,” Eric announces and afterwards the boy group introduces themselves individually in English. 

Mark watches Youngjae like a proud parent when he hears his English. Every day it gets better and better, and Mark is happy that he’s the one teaching the vocalist. 

“Oh, I’ve missed Youngjae’s English!” Kevin says adoringly, but everyone ignores the comment. 

Some time passes after the introduction. Now the group directs their attention to the hangout section. Different requests are given to the members and they comply whether they want to or not. Everyone is teasing each other and having fun. Around the halfway point of the show, things take a more serious turn. 

“So, let’s talk about the contact lens advertisement that some of you were a part of...” Eric starts. 

“Ah, Sanctuary” Jimin and Kevin muse together. 

“What’s the story behind it?” Eric asks no one in particular. 

“My character was new at the school and was getting bullied by some other guys, but then I decided to stop taking it and switched from glasses to contact lenses,” Bambam finishes off his explanation with a small cough. 

“Are you saying that glasses aren’t cool?” Eric questions as he points to the large, silly red glasses he’s wearing now. 

Mark tilts his head in wonder. When did he put those on? He thinks.

“No! Glasses are cool!” Bambam replies through laughter.

“Let’s talk about you, Jimin,” Youngjae suddenly interrupts. 

Everyone turns to the vocalist in surprise. It was definitely weird for the guests to start questioning the MCs out of nowhere, and as far as Mark knew, this wasn’t scripted. 

“Um... okay?” she reluctantly agrees. 

“Are you close to any of us off the show?”

“What?” Jimin asks, now completely confused. 

“Is there anyone in our group that you’re particularly close to?” Youngjae pries. 

“I think that I’m equally close with all of you.”

“What are you doing?” Jaebum whispers to Youngjae. 

Youngjae ignores the leader and continues with whatever he’s trying to do. “Jimin, you’re a pretty girl. How is it that you’re single still?” 

Jimin’s face grows bright red at his words and everyone in the room is even more shocked. 

“Shut up, Youngjae!” Jinyoung snaps quietly. 

“What are you even saying?” Jackson asks in a hushed voice.

“Is this sabotage?” Yugyeom wonders aloud. 

“Are you interested in any idols?” Youngjae interrogates Jimin as if no one else is in the room, “Maybe you’re dating one secretly already?” 

Mark’s eyes widen at the bizarre question. Maybe this wasn’t about Jimin at all. Maybe Youngjae was implying that him and Eric are together. Mark looks at Eric with pleading eyes, noticing that the MC is already staring at him. They can both feel it. Mark might care more about their secret being revealed, but Eric doesn’t want to go public like this either. 

Suddenly, Bambam starts coughing severely into his hands and he falls out of his chair. 

Jackson and Yugyeom instantly rush to his side with looks of extreme concern. 

“Is he okay?!” Kevin asks as he stands up to get a better idea of what’s going on. 

Jaebum gets out of his chair and runs offstage towards the manager. 

Jinyoung and Youngjae watch the scene unfold with worry. 

Mark and Eric break eye contact to see what’s going on around them.

Jimin is torn out of her confusion and embarrassment as her eyes land on Bambam’s convulsing form. 

“Bambam?! What’s going on?” Yugyeom begs his friend to give him an explanation.

“Bambam!?” Jackson cries out, desperately hoping he’ll be okay. He still has a few more days before his time runs out. 

Bambam looks up at his friends with watering eyes, his gaze resting on Yugyeom for a while longer, before his head is thrown back down in another coughing fit. 

His small body shakes violently and his coughs start to sound more and more painful to the onlookers. 

Eventually, Bambam becomes too weak to keep his arms up, and his hands fall to his sides. 

He hunches over when the red petals start to escape from his open mouth and cascade to the floor below. 

Realization washes over everyone in the room.

“Stop the show,” Eric says quietly.

Mark turns to his fiance when he hears his voice. The older male is standing off to the side with widened eyes. His head shakes back and forth as if he’s denying that any of this is happening. 

Mark glances at the screens on the walls. He had forgotten they were even being broadcasted until he saw the looks of horror on the displayed fans’ faces. 

“Stop the show,” Eric says again, this time louder than before. 

The fans disappear as the screens around them go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Flurry of Stars go follow her on watt pad. 
> 
> The next chapter will be Youngjae's 
> 
> Look forward to it :)


	20. Choi Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the sixth time that Youngjae had to apply his mascara now. His tears kept making the black liquid run down his face, and he was getting more irritated than sad. 
> 
> He could cry later, but he had to be strong for a while.

This was the sixth time that Youngjae had to apply his mascara now. His tears kept making the black liquid run down his face, and he was getting more irritated than sad. 

He could cry later, but he had to be strong for a while. 

Finally, the main vocal finished his makeup and put on his tightly curled wig. Today, he found himself wearing a surprisingly plain black dress, black heels, and simple makeup. Glitter and hot pink lipstick definitely didn’t fit the mood for today’s events. 

He left the empty dorm, clutching his purse harshly in his struggle to not cry again. 

The other members were probably making funeral arrangements for Bambam, but Youngjae told them he needed to be with his second family. He needed to be with the drag queens. 

He called them up the day after ASC and told them to meet him for a special tribute to his friend. All of them, even Byunnie, told him they’d be there for support. 

He still couldn’t believe it himself. Bambam was actually dead. 

He would never be able to go shopping with him, play pranks with him, talk, or just see Bambam ever again. He never even got to say goodbye. 

Youngjae choked down another sob at the thought. 

‘Why wouldn’t he tell us he was dying!? Why?!’ Youngjae thought desperately. 

He wasn’t going to let anyone keep secrets from him anymore, not if they were going to escalate like this. As soon as he gets the chance, he’s going to confront Mark about Jimin. 

As he entered the front doors to the gay bar where the drag shows usually take place, he was met with a large crowd of ‘ladies’ standing in front of him. Youngjae was surprised to see some people that he had never even invited. With a nervous gulp, Youngjae got into the mental state of Jaella. 

“Hello everyone,” Jaella greeted the crowd with an obviously forced smile.

Instantly, every head snapped in her direction. She was caught off guard when one of the girls rushed over to give her a hug. Jaella could feel the girl sobbing into her shoulder and reaches up to pat her back. It takes her a second to recognize that the other woman was Mint. Mint was one of Jaella’s closest friends, with her wavy blonde hair and usually pink sequinned outfits. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss!” Mint cried out.

Jaella didn’t have time to respond before someone pulled them out of the hug. Jaella was suddenly facing a slightly annoyed Jikwon and a concerned J-Honey. 

“Don’t smother her, Mint!” Jikwon snapped at the smaller girl, short black hair framing her face and wearing a dark green dress with black gloves and stockings. 

Mint cringed at the words and took a few steps away from the three. 

J-Honey gave Jikwon a glare before turning to Jaella with worried eyes. Like Mint and Jaella, she was also wearing all black and her light brown hair barely reached her shoulders. “How are you holding up?”

Jaella looked down at the ground, blinking away tears, “Not very well...”

“Oh sweetie! It’s going to be okay. He’s in a better place now,” Jikwon tried to comfort. 

“Thanks. We can talk later. I need to get to the stage.”

They waved as she continued through the crowd. 

“Good luck,” Renana said, her being the closest person to the stage. Jaella looked over at the two toned brunette, admiring the black flower in her hair, before giving the woman a thankful nod and stepping onto the stage. 

She grabbed the mic out of the stand and faced the crowd with as much courage as she could muster. At first, she let her eyes trail over them all, trying to spot people she hadn’t noticed before. 

Her eyes stopped when she saw Byunnie and Chaelyn in the crowd. Byunnie’s red-violet hair was curled loosely and she was wearing a stunning white dress. Of course, she always needed to stick out. 

Chaelyn was resting her head against Byunnie’s shoulder. Her black hair was in pigtails that somehow managed to look sexy on her, her skin tanned, and she was wearing a leopard print jacket over her black tank top and booty shorts. 

Normally, Jaella would throw up in her mouth at the sight of the “terrible two,” but today was different. Today, they had sorrowful looks on their typical bitchy faces and Jaella felt her heart warm up at the sight. It seemed that everyone in the room was torn up about Bambam’s untimely death. 

Of course, it shouldn’t surprise her. Everyone in the room was an idol. Mint was Taemin, Jikwon was G-Dragon, J-Honey was J-Hope, Renana was Ren, and so on. It was always especially sad when fellow idols die. Most of them had spoken to Bambam several times or at least seen him perform. 

“Thank you for gathering here today,” Jaella finally started her speech. “As you know, a very good friend of mine recently passed from this world. His name is Ba--”

Jaella had to take a second to regain her composure. The name alone had almost made her burst into tears. 

‘You can cry later. Stay strong!’

“... His name is Bambam, and he is one of the greatest people I had ever met. I’m sure everyone here can agree.”

Sounds of approval come from the crowd, motivating Jaella to go on. 

“Bambam was outgoing, funny, great at girl group dances, compassionate, and genuine. He had an awesome sense of style. He would spend hours just picking out a pair of shoes to wear in a day,” Jaella described with a smile as she recalled the best things about her friend. 

“Some people would get frustrated with how long he took, but I was thankful for his fashion sense. He would always help me get ready for drag shows, plan out skits and dances, and listen to me vent about pretty much everything. He was there for me when others weren’t. He gave me the support I thought no one would ever give me. He wasn’t just a friend to me. He was something more,” she continued with a shaky voice, her eyes starting to water more with every word. 

“We might let him go from our lives, but we can’t let him out of our hearts. He deserves to be remembered. He deserves our love even in death. That’s wha--” Her speech was cut off by a phone ringing in her purse.

Jaella would have ignored the call, but she realized it was Bambam’s ringtone. 

“Excuse me for a second,” Jaella told the crowd while she dug out her phone and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Youngjae? Where are you? The others are worried,” came a familiar voice from the other line.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Bambam. Who did you think?” 

Jaella gasped at the statement and covered her mouth with one hand. “Are you... a ghost!?”

“What? No. What are you talking about?”

“Are you... ya know... communicating with me from another realm?” Jaella explained, starting to break character. 

“I was just released from the hospital. Why aren’t you at the dorms?” Bambam went on to say.

“Wait.... You aren’t dead?” 

“...No...” 

Jaella slowly hung up the phone and walked calmly out of the gay bar, ignoring the confused looks she was getting on the way out. 

‘He’s probably a zombie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Flurry of Star.


	21. Jackson

Jackson sighs to himself. He feels as if he should have done something more to help Bambam.

The members of Got7, minus Youngjae, along with their manager, Jimin, Kevin, and, Eric were currently sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting to see what news the doctor would bring about Bambam. Nobody knew where Youngjae was and it was slightly worrying. As soon as they got to the hospital rather than wait with them, Youngjae disappeared. Nobody bothered to stop him, assuming he just needed time to think and process what had happened on his own.

Jackson sighed to himself as he got up from the uncomfortable waiting room chair and stretched. He was tired and felt like if he had informed their leader of what was going on earlier, he could have prevented this. Jackson fishes in his pocket for his phone and dials Namjoon’s number. Namjoon is the one person he can count on to make him feel better. 

Jackson walks further away from the weary group of idols and waits for Namjoon to pick up his phone. That is, if he's going to. For some reason, Namjoon never answers his phone. Jackson doesn’t really give a damn that he is a busy idol. He should answer his phone when Jackson calls and that is that. 

Of course, Namjoon doesn't pick up his phone. Jackson leaves a voicemail. 

Jackson walks back to the group and angrily flops back in his seat next to Jaebum. Jaebum raises his eyebrow at Jackson's behavior but doesn't comment. Jackson just continues to pout. 

Jackson doesn't remember falling asleep but he wakes up to Jaebum shaking his shoulder. He must have been asleep for a while because the rest of the groups is no longer in the waiting room.

“What's going on?” Jackson mumbles sleepily to Jaebum.

“A nurse came by, she said they finished preparing Bambam for surgery. We can visit him before it starts,” The leader replies. “The others already left to go see him”

Jackson stands and stretches again. Hospital waiting room chairs aren't the best place to sleep. 

“Come on,” Jaebum says as he begins walking out of the waiting room and in the direction of Bambam’s room.

The two walk down the hallway in silence. The reality of the situation hitting them full force. Bambam had nearly died. The only thing they could hope for was a successful surgery to save Bambam’s life. 

As the two slowly approached the hospital room they could hear voices from down the hall.   
As they get closer to the source of the sound, they hear Jinyoung and Yugyeom screaming at each other. 

Eric and Mark watch on with worried eyes. 

“I’ll get Yugyeom, if you get Junior,” Jackson says to the leader of Got7.

Jaebum only nods his head in reply. His weariness is tangible.

\----

Jackson swiftly moves behind Yugyeom. He puts his hand over Yugyeom’s mouth silencing the younger’s shouts and drags him down the hallway and away from Jinyoung. 

As Jackson drags a thrashing Yugyeom down the hallway, he can hear Jinyoung’s shouts. He briefly wonders what the two of them were fighting about before he realizes Jinyoung has had a bad attitude for the last few weeks. He's been angry and irritable so it doesn't surprise him that he and Yugyeom started fighting. 

Yugyeom eventually realizes that he has no chance of escaping from Jackson and stops struggling. Jackson releases his grip on the younger's head and grabs his wrist and drags him to the cafeteria.

Jackson seats the younger at a table and sits across from him. Yugyeom pouts and crosses his arms. Jackson sighs. He hopes that Jaebum is okay dealing with Jinyoung on his own. Everyone knows that Jinyoung has been particularly cold to Mark these past few weeks. Mark won’t be any help in calming a raging Jinyoung. 

“Yugyeom explain yourself.”

“Explain myself?! Jinyoung started it.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. 

“I told him I wanted to speak to Bambam privately before everybody else. He’s the one that started yelling!” 

Jackson raises his eyebrows at Yugyeom’s confession. 

“Why did you want to see Bambam before the rest of us?”

“I don’t want him to get the surgery. I don’t want him to lose his feeling for me.”

“Why didn't you say anything yesterday? He told me he told you how he feels. Why didn't you do anything?”

“He ran away. What was I supposed to say? I never really thought much about my feelings for Bambam. At some point I realized my feelings for him changed but I never thought he could like me back. I need to see him. I need to know it’s not too late to tell him how I feel.”

“Come on let's go,” Jackson says getting to his feet. “Hopefully, JB has managed to tame the beast.”

Jackson leaves the cafeteria with Yugyeom. They walk in silence towards Bambam’s hospital room. 

Approaching the room, Jinyoung and JB are nowhere in sight. Mark and Eric are sitting on the floor next to the door. Yugyeom approaches the door and steps into Bambam’s hospital room, closing the door behind him. Jackson slides down the wall and sits down next to Eric and Mark. 

The three of them sit in silence. Jackson hopes that everything works out between Yugyeom and Bambam. He can't imagine them without each other.


	22. Jinyoung

Jinyoung stormed down the hallways of the hospital, his fists clenched in frustration as he tried to contain his emotions. He focused his eyes on the white tiles below as he walked, nearly running into a patient in a wheelchair. He quickened his pace after that. In his current state, he should be nowhere near the sick and dying. Any little thing could set him off and he didn’t want to randomly lash out at a nurse or something. 

He walked through wide double doors, entering the hospital lobby, feeling a rush of relief. He was almost out of the building. Only a few more feet to go. 

His head lifted to locate the nearest exit, the large automatic doors at the front. Just when he thought he’d found his escape he noticed the large crowd of people loitering in the parking lot. They were being held at bay by security guards, but just barely. 

The crowd was mostly filled with females of all ages, waving signs and cameras wildly in the air. They were Got7 fans. 

Jinyoung froze in front of the doors, not knowing what to do. Even with the chaos, fans at the front of the horde spotted his familiar figure past the glass. He could hear their screaming and the cameras started pointing toward him. 

‘Are you kidding me!?’ he thought in annoyance. 

They were there to “support” or show their “concern” for Bambam, but the display was more disrespectful than anything. There was no way Junior was going to make it past the crowd without being badgered with a million questions he didn’t have an answer to. 

He didn’t want them to see him like this either. He was tired of acting like everything was okay and he was sick of playing nice with overbearing followers. 

Turning around abruptly, he started moving further into the building. He needed to be alone. He needed to find a place where he could think undisturbed. Eventually, he found a stairwell that was completely deserted. Most of the visitors, patients, and workers used the elevators, so he felt that the stairwell was the best place to call sanctuary. 

Junior entered the eerily silent space and let the door shut slowly behind him. He sat down on the nearest step and rested his face in his hands. His head was throbbing from how angry he was but it didn’t hinder any of his bitter thoughts. 

Bambam was dying. 

He let it sink into his brain. One of his best friends was dying and he didn’t even tell him. The idol had a disease that would kill him unless his love returned his feelings and the only cure was to get a surgery that would end his feelings forever. Knowing that, Bambam refused to get the surgery. He knew the consequence of his decision and he was accepting that fact. It never even crossed his mind that his best friends might want to know that they’d be losing him forever. 

His eyes burned from the tears threatening to fall, but Jinyoung didn’t want to cry anymore. 

He thought he knew everything about the members of Got7. He thought that they trusted him enough to tell him when they had a terminal illness at least. 

He was wrong. 

He had been deceived into thinking that they were more than friends, that they were a family. 

‘I guess it was all bullshit to make the fans think we’re close.’ 

Jinyoung flinched at the sudden sound of the door swinging open behind him. He scooted over on the stair to let the person pass him. He was surprised when the newcomer sat directly next to him instead. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Of course, if anyone was going to chase after him it would have to be Im Jaebum. 

“You shouldn’t have,” Junior said under his breath.

He expected the older male to get mad at him for the snarky tone. Instead, JB draped an arm over Jinyoung’s shoulders in a comforting manner. He tensed under the touch but the other didn’t seem to mind. 

“What’s wrong?” the leader asked softly. 

Jinyoung’s head shot up to give the elder an incredulous look. “What’s wrong!? Our friend is dying and you’re asking me what’s wrong!?” 

The look on Jaebum’s face stopped Jinyoung from saying anything else, the words seeming to die in his throat. 

His lips were tilted down in a small frown and his eyes were full of regret. Junior didn’t even realize the dark bags under the other’s eyes until now, though he must have had them the entire day. Whether it was from a restless night or from stress, Jinyoung didn’t know. The weird thing was how calm the other seemed to be. That’s when it all started to make sense. 

The previous night, Bambam had fainted. Jaebum initially wanted to let the higher ups know, but then Jackson changed his mind. 

“You already knew.” 

The words came out in a stunned whisper. JB’s head lowered, his eyes locked to the floor, and that was all of the confirmation he needed. Jackson and JB knew Bambam’s little secret and even they didn’t share the news. 

He wasn’t angry with Jaebum. He was just disappointed. 

If there was one person he thought he could rely on, it was JB. They knew each other longer than any of the other members and they had a special bond because of it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted to tell everyone. Believe me I did,” he hesitated to continue, “It wasn’t my decision to make.” 

“So if I decided to jump off of a building, you wouldn’t stop me because it’s my decision?” Jinyoung asked, trying to keep his voice even. 

Jaebum eyes widened in horror at the question. “Are you going to!?” 

“Of course not! It was a hypothetical question.” 

JB exhaled all of his worry out at the reassurement. “Good. I don’t know what I would do in a world without you in it.” 

Jinyoung scowled at the leader. If anyone one else was there with him, he’d still be pissed but somehow Jaebum was able to distract him from his anger. Junior was actually touched by the statement. He still doubted everyone else, but JB was a whole different story. 

With a defeated sigh, Jinyoung rested his head between the crook of the older’s neck and shoulder. “Fuck you, Jaebum. I can never stay mad at you.” 

The leader laughed lightly at the confession, tilting his head so he could look down at Jinyoung’s face. “I’m glad.”

They sat in the position for a few minutes, silent and relaxing, until Jinyoung spoke up again. 

“I’m really happy that we’re friends. I mean, here I’ve been being a total bitch to everyone and whining to you about my problems, but you never seem to mind.”

“That’s because I don’t mind. I enjoy listening to you whine actually.” 

Jinyoung was about to elbow JB in the gut at the small insult but was stopped by the next words to leave his mouth. 

“All joking aside, I enjoy spending time with you whenever I can. It doesn’t matter how that time is spent as long as it’s with you.”

Junior smiled, feeling a fluttering in his chest. He craned his neck so that he could gaze up at his best friend. Jaebum was already smiling down at him too, eyes crinkled in genuine happiness. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Jinyoung said. 

Jaebum’s expression turned more serious at the comment. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was having an inner turmoil with himself. 

Junior tilted his head in wonder. ‘Did I say something bad?’

He expected a dozen reactions he might have gotten from his sentence. He was not however, expecting the older male to think so hard that he was beginning to appear constipated. 

Jaebum swallowed, grabbing Junior’s attention before he could properly voice his concern. He was distracted by the way the idol’s Adam’s apple bobbed with the movement to notice the way his face was closing in on his. He didn’t get the chance to register the loving gaze being sent his way or how the arm wrapped around his shoulders pulled him in just a little bit closer. 

He was in a complete daze until the warning bells started going off inside and he realized soft lips were pressing against his.

JB was kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jj project feels are real.
> 
> Flurry of Stars has written this chapter so go check her out on wattpad ☺
> 
> Thanks for reading 


	23. Yugyeom

Yugyeom entered Bambam’s hospital room, silently closing the door behind him. He breathes in deeply, staring at his feet. When Bambam first confessed to him he didn’t know what to do. He realized that he couldn't imagine his life without Bambam in it. Yugyeom wants to experience the new things in life with Bambam beside him.  
Yugyeom looks up to find Bambam staring back at him. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks like he hasn’t slept in a week. Bambam stares at him, his face carefully closed off of an emotion. Yugyeom takes another deep breath before moving towards the lone chair next to Bambam’s bed. Bambam’s eyes trail his every movement as he moves the chair closer to his bedside. The two sit silently as they look over at the other. Yugyeom feels ashamed that he didn’t notice anything earlier. His best friend was dying and he didn’t even know it.  
Yugyeom grasps Bambam’s hand where it lies on the bed. He intertwines his fingers with Bambam’s and enjoys the physical contact. Bambam stares at their intertwined hands.  
“I didn’t know what to say the first time you confessed to me,” Yugyeom says, his voice coming out raspy after yelling at Jinyoung.  
“It made me sad to see you walk away from me. You’ve always been by my side. I can’t imagine a future without you by my side.” Yugyeom stops speaking, unsure of how to express his feelings.  
Bambam remains silent and clutches Yugyeom’s hand tighter.   
“I don’t want to let you go. I want you to stay by my side forever. I never got a chance to respond to your confession, but I want you to know I like you, too.”  
Bambam smiled back at Yugyeom. His eyes gaining a new light that was previously missing for the last few weeks.  
Yugyeom leaned over and kissed Bambam on the cheek. Before he pulled away Bambam turned his head pecking him on the lips.  
Yugyeom sat back in his chair blushing furiously. Bambam only laughed at his face in response. Yugyeom pouted in response which made Bambam laugh harder.   
Jackson pokes his head into the room to see Bambam smiling and Yugyeom pouting. He knows that everything between the two of them will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not good at this. 
> 
> Go check out Flurry of Stars on Wattpad she will be writing the next chapter from JB's perspective so look forward to it.


	24. Im Jaebum

In one instant everything changed. A pretty picture he had fantasized about for so long was now a reality and all it took was one sudden impulse. 

 

Their faces were so close. Jaebum could stare at Jinyoung all day and memorize every part of his face, but he had gone the extra mile. The adoration in the other’s eyes upon him had him falling over the edge and doing something he’d probably regret.

 

He had kissed Park Jinyoung. 

 

Jaebum didn’t even know if Junior was kissing him back, he was so lost in his own happiness. Finally, he was past hiding his feelings deep inside. The pain and aggravation it had caused him seemed to fade away instantly as their lips brushed together. 

 

It was nothing fancy; a held out peck really... but it was more than enough for JB. 

 

When he pulled away, eyes slowly opening, Jinyoung was already watching him wearily. 

 

“What was that for?” Jinyoung’s tone was quiet and lacking in energy. 

 

JB didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know if revealing his love for his heart broken friend was the best thing to do at the time, especially with all of the Bambam drama happening as well. Then again, Jaebum didn’t always go with the most logical way of doing things. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, but I don’t go around kissing you on the lips,” Jinyoung replied with a raised brow. He still thought Jaebum only saw him as a brother--loved him as a brother. 

 

“No. I mean I’m in love with you. I’ve loved you since before we debuted as Got7.”

 

Jaebum could see the realization visibly click within Junior as his eyes widened almost comically. Astonishment, understanding, and possibly terror seemed to flash through his face and he pulled out of their semi-hug abruptly. 

 

“Stop it, Jaebum! I’m not in the mood for your games right now.” 

 

“I’m not messing around. I’m telling the truth!” 

 

“No you aren’t. You had better not be.”

 

Jaebum tried to ignore the venom in the other’s tone as he continued to confess his feelings. “I love you, Jinyoung. I’m not lying to you. I would never lie to you.”

 

Jinyoung’s face paled to an extra degree as it became abundantly clear that JB was indeed in love with him. His eyes darted to the ground and an unreadable expression took over him as Jaebum waited for a response. 

 

“How could you?” His voice cracked with the question. 

 

“What are you talk--” 

 

“How could you tell me something like this as if it’s the most normal thing in the world!? I don’t know if you couldn’t already tell, but I’m an emotional mess right now and you decide to pull a stunt like this!? NOW!?” Jinyoung shouted, his words echoing through the empty stairwell. 

 

Jaebum was beginning to realize his mistake now. 

 

“No, you don’t understand. I was never trying to hurt you by saying this. I just coul--”

 

“Oh, god!” The other interrupted, a new wave of shock and anger boiling over the surface, “This entire time you’ve been comforting me about Mark... All of the stuff you said... You were just pretending to care weren’t you?”

 

Yep. Jaebum definitely screwed up. 

 

“Of course not!”

 

“I bet you were rejoicing the second I told you about Mark. Finally, you might have a chance to be with me. That’s how it was, right!? You thought I’d be too dumb to figure it out!? Thought I’d be too choked up to put two and two together!?” 

 

Jinyoung rose to his feet in outrage and Jaebum followed suit. The leader’s eyes glossy and desperate. He didn’t want Jinyoung to hate him because of things that were untrue. 

 

“Jinyoung, please. Stop saying this stuff. Let me explain. Please...” Jaebum was practically begging Jinyoung to see his reasoning.

 

“Fuck you, Jaebum! Fuck you and Got7! You’re all just a bunch of lying, scheming scumbags! I don’t even care if Bambam dies anymore. Hell, I don’t care if any of you die!” Jinyoung took a heavy step toward the leader, pushing his pointer finger harshly into the older boy’s chest. “Especially you.”

 

“I heard yelling. Is everything okay in here?” 

 

Both of their heads swung around to face Eric Nam as he entered into the stairwell, sporting a cluelessly wide smile. 

 

Junior stepped away from JB, collecting himself with the precision of an actor. “Everything is great. Jaebum and I were just practicing our dialogue for a mini film we’ll be releasing in a couple of months.”

 

JB hid his face from the two, blinking away tears as to not worry the MC.

 

“Ah, a new film, huh? Want me to watch and give some pointers?” Eric asked.

 

“Thank you, but we’re finished now. I need to go get some water, so if you’d excuse me.” Junior left immediately after finishing his sentence. 

 

Jaebum felt awful. 

 

Jinyoung was his best friend and Got7 was his family. Both already seemed to be hanging by a thread which may have just been unintentionally severed by Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Flurry of Stars go follow her on wattpad. 
> 
> The next chapter will be from Erics perspective so look forward to it!! :)


	25. Eric Nam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't been updated in so long. I promise this story hasn't been abandoned. It is just taking a while. 
> 
> Hopefully we will upload the next chapter soon.

Eric stood in the hospital hallway outside of Bambam’s room, staring at the wall in front of him blankly. He was stunned and tired. He was exhausted after everything he had been through. He knew Bambam was in a bad condition but he never thought it was this bad. He himself had been in the same situation just a year ago. With his new found relationship with Mark, it felt like ages ago. 

He remembers the day he first found out he had the Hanahaki Disease. It was after a shooting for ASC. He felt uncomfortable and sick all day. There was an unbearable, scratchy feeling in his throat. When he arrived home he was more exhausted than he had ever been. He immediately fell asleep to wake hours later surrounded by bright red rose petals. Not wanting to believe the truth he quickly threw all the petals away. 

Eric and Mark had become good friends after their third shooting of the Markson show. The two were both able to find comfort in each other given that they were both Americans living in a foreign country. 

Over the next few weeks, it began to grow worse. He grew closer to Mark but he also spent most of his time throwing up rose petals. He eventually went to the doctors to find that if he did not act soon he would have to get the surgery. He did not want to lose his feelings. He loved Mark and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He began to distance himself from the younger male. He would constantly deny any requests to meet up and he would spend his time drowning himself in work and rose petals. 

Mark began to take notice. Eric remembers the day Mark had shown up at his apartment unexpectedly. The two hadn’t seen each other in weeks and Eric had been ignoring all of Mark's phone calls. Mark had stormed into Eric’s apartment demanding to know why the older male had been ignoring him. Eric burst into tears before bright red rose petals scattered to the floor. He passed out afterward and woke up to find himself in his bed. He looked around the room noticing it was no longer light outside. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He desperately needed a glass of water. It felt like his throat was scratched raw. He looked into the living room to see a figure laying on his couch. Mark. He had forgotten about his encounter with the younger. He approached him, crouching down next to his sleeping figure. He smiled fondly at the youngers sleeping form. 

As he brushed Marks hair from his face he whispered, “I love you.” 

He didn’t realize he had started crying until he felt a hand reach up and wipe the tears from his face. He stared at Mark in shock. Mark drew Eric in and held him close.

“I love you too” Mark whispered back. 

Eric snapped back to the present when he felt the weight of a familiar hand in his. He squeezed Mark's hand and the other smiled at him. 

“I’ll always love you,” Mark said, looking at their intertwined hands and smiling.   
Eric hugged his fiance tightly. He was glad everything worked out between the two of them. He could only hope that everything would work out between Bambam and Yugyeom. The couple sat down in the hallway outside out Bambam’s hospital room and waited, their hands still intertwined.


End file.
